Paradise Found
by the female apophis
Summary: AU story of Paradise Lost. I changed it up a bit.


**Paradise Found**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Wish I did. But I don't. Don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans.

**Pairings**: Sam/Jack (DUH!)

**Spoilers**: Paradise Lost

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: What should have happened after 'Paradise Lost.' I added a reunion and some stuff that could have happened a few weeks after he came back.

**Warning:** Nope. This is a fic with a good ending. Also, take note that it takes place in an AU, as it gives me a little bit more leverage...

**A/N**: I think they ended the episode too soon. They should have done something between Jack and Sam. A quick note, this was written an incredibly long time ago. I'm just now getting around to publishing it, mostly because I don't like it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sam sat in the women's locker room crying. The man she loved was missing, and she couldn't find him. Just then the door opened and Teal'c walked in.

"Teal'c, this is the women's locker room. What are you doing in here?"

"It appears you are the only person in here at the moment. And you are fully clothed."

After that Sam and Teal'c had talked for a few minutes and she had ended up crying her heart out on his shoulder. She had almost told him about her feelings, but she caught herself in time.

Teal'c knew everything. How could he not?

-=-=-=-

"Come on Maybourne." Jack muttered to himself. God it had felt good shooting him. But he hadn't expected the man to bleed so much. Just then Maybourne woke up. They sat around talking for a few minutes when a Tok'ra scout ship landed. Jack saw it land and a couple of Tok'ra leave the ship to come help them. He welcomed the chance for them to help them.

-=-=-=-

Sam saw him sit up in the bed in the infirmary. She smiled to herself. He looked a little ruff, but it just added to his charm. She went down to talk to him.

"Hey Carter, whatcha doing?"

"I just came to check on you sir." She so badly wanted to take his hand and lead him out of the room to somewhere where she could talk to him about them in private.

"Is there anything I can do for you specifically? Cause if there is, you just have to name it."

Sam took his hand and held it. Jack recognized the longing in her eyes. He wanted to ease that longing. But he didn't know how. She let go of his hand as the door opened.

"Colonel, it's good to see you awake. I wanted to let you know that I am giving SG-1 two weeks of downtime. Take it. I know you all need it." Hammond had seen the two hold hands. He knew about the feelings they had for each other. He wasn't going to say anything though. He left the two of them alone to talk.

"So, Carter. You wanna come fishing with me?" Jack had to ask. He figured she would say no, but it never hurt to ask.

"I would love to sir." Sam really needed to talk to him. This was the only way she could.

"Really? You mean it? You want to come fishing with me?" Jack was shocked that she had said yes. Was he dreaming?

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you about something. What better way than two weeks at you cabin?"

-=-=-=-

"Carter, wake up. We're here." They were there, at his cabin in Minnesota. She got out of the truck and carried her stuff into the cabin. She then crashed on the couch and fell asleep again. Jack had no idea about when the last time she had slept. He sat back and watched her sleep.

A couple of hours later she woke up. She noticed that Jack had fallen asleep in the big chair next to her. She moved over to him and crawled into his lap. He stirred and wrapped his arm around her. Then he woke up.

"Carter, what are you doing?"

"Jack, please call me Sam."

"Ok, Sam, what are you doing in my lap? Not that I'm complaining but…"

It was an intricate dance they soon found their tongues in. Then Sam took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

-=-=-=-

The next morning Jack woke up to the smell of coffee. And then there was this really good smell of food. He grabbed his boxers and went into kitchen.

Sam was making breakfast. Unknown to anyone except her and Janet, Sam had been taking cooking lessons. They had definitely paid off. Suddenly, she felt strong arms circle around her waist. She just kept up with what she was doing. He stayed where he was with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to yourself. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up for a while. I was going to serve you breakfast in bed. But now you've gone and spoiled the fun." Sam teased him and turned around to look into his eyes. They were filled with passion and love. He pulled her into a big hug. She suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes. He held her while she cried.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I thought I had lost you. Can you imagine how I felt when I thought I had lost you like I had when you were trapped on Edora?"

"What does Edora have to do with this?"

"I love you Jack. I have for a very long time." The sound of Sam talking brought him out of his thoughts. "When I thought I had lost you on Edora, I was determined to find a way to bring you home. Janet asked me if I missed you. When I said yes, she asked me if it was a problem. I couldn't tell her about my feelings, so I had to say no. It killed me having to lie like that."

"It's okay Sam. You won't have to lie anymore."

"Jack, how are we supposed to explain what's happened between us?"

"Don't worry about it Sam. We'll think of something. We have two weeks to ourselves. We can worry about excuses at the end of that time."

"Sounds good to me. Now, lets enjoy this breakfast that I've spent so much time on. I hope you like it."

"What is this I keep hearing about you not being able to cook?"

"Well, Jack, Janet and I have been taking cooking lessons recently. I think they've paid off." Sam picked up a small pancake that was ready and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled at her and chewed.

"Sam, this is excellent. I'm proud of you. You have proved to me that you can cook. What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." Sam teased.

"I can't wait to find out." He whispered in her ear. The comment sent cold chills down her spine.

-=-=-=-

Their stay at the cabin was almost up. Jack fingered the small box in his pocket. He loved her, and spending time with her in those two weeks had strengthened that feeling. He was going to ask her to marry him that night at dinner. He had gone to the village a few days before and bought the ring.

-=-=-=-

General Hammond was curious to know why the two members of SG-1 had invited him to dinner. They had said they had something to tell him. He hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

"Sir, come on in. I was just about to start dinner." Sam smiled at him from the doorway. Behind her, Jack was smiling at Carter. 'What are those two up to?' the general wondered to himself. He guessed that he would find out later.

"Now, what exactly was it you two wanted to tell me?" Hammond had noticed more than once that night how at home Carter had seemed in O'Neill's house. Right after this thought he had another. Maybe she was so at home here because she had moved in with the colonel. He would be happy to see the two of them together. His two best officers. The bond that would be formed by their marriage would improve their bond on the battlefield. God knew that the SGC needed all the help they could get in the impending fight with the Goa'uld. He hoped their marriage would do just that.

"Sir, Sam and I have something very important to tell you." Jack swallowed. How were they going to tell Hammond that he and Sam were going to get married? She had already moved some of her stuff in. He nodded to Sam and she told the General everything. Starting with the two weeks spent at the cabin, followed by the announcement that they were getting married. The general was overjoyed at the prospect. He smiled at them and passed on his congratulations. He then made his departure so the two could be left alone.

When he left, Jack and Sam sat on the couch and began to talk.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would. Don't you think so Sam?"

"Yes, Jack I do. Now, aren't you gonna give me a 'tour' of this place. You promised me when I got here that you would."

"As you wish."

Sam giggled. Jack took her hand and began the tour of the house.

-fin-


End file.
